To the Future and Back
by AnimatedNation
Summary: *For the seventeen year anniversary of South Park* The boys are in their final days of the fifth grade and have various questions about their future. When things go from bad to worse, they have to save their future from being ruined in order to save their own time period. (rating may go up for language use and suggestive themes)
1. Prologue

**__****Seventeen years ago today, August 13, 1997, South Park aired with Cartman Gets an Anal Probe. Congratulations and Happy Birthday to one of the highest rated T.V. shows that is still airing new episodes! **

***I posted this on Wattpad so check it out for more and whatnot* Well, here goes nothing with my first South Park story. This chapter/part is gonna be sort of like a prologue telling readers, A.K.A. you guys, what the four main characters major questions about the future and what they want to happen to them. **

**(There will be a generous amount of Kyman in here but that'll be expanded on in later chapters/parts. For now all the characters are equally expressed)**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK NOR THE CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO IT. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO THE ALL MIGHTY TREY PARKER AND MATT STONE!**

...

South Park, Colorado was a quaint town.

The people were friendly, for the most part, and they weren't as bad as they were made out to be. Just forget about every war, conspiracy theories, urban legends, racism, sheer stupidity, etc. and you've got yourself a decent little redneck mountain town.

There were some people, though, that were a little more off than others..._kid_s, to be exact, that don't exactly understand certain concepts and are constantly getting themselves and their friends into ominous amounts of danger and trouble regarding the authority figures. Or worse, their parents.

Among the children in South Park, there were four friends who were in their final days of fifth grade and seemed to attract more trouble than anything in the world.

The first of the four was Kenny McCormick.

He was a relatively...good...kid. Though the amount of drugs and alcohol he consumes, along with the amount of times he dies, he isn't that bad.

Kenny's a great friend, to say the least.

He wonders sometimes how he gets revived so many times. But, the muffled hooded boy shrugs it off and goes about his day as if nothing happened.

Though, one question laid dormant on his mind. That was, would he ever die and stay dead?

...

Eric Cartman.

You'd say his name to anyone in town and they'd either shrug it off with disgust or they'd go on about how he ruined their lives in one way or another.

Like he could help it? His logic is that he's still a kid and doesn't know any better.

Everyone knows how much bull that is.

But, being that no one wants to hear him complain, they rarely call the overweight fourth grader out on it.

Cartman was content with being the one who isn't obedient like a dog. But it bothers him sometimes that people treat him differently all because of who his mother is. Also because of his weight.

Maybe he'd finally get people to like him when he's older and do something with his life.

Maybe he'd be a somebody.

...

Kyle Broflovski had a pressured lifestyle.

With his mother always hovering over him, making sure he finishes his homework and follows the rules, and a certain fat ass making fun of him for being a Jew, along with a bunch of other 'problems', he hadn't really thought about what he wanted in his life.

Sure, he was only in the fifth grade, and he, along with his friends, still had their whole lives ahead of them, but still.

No amount of encouragement could ever shake him of his biggest personal fear, though...

His love for the very same fat ass that always puts him down.

In other words, Eric Cartman.

He's liked Cartman for some time now but every time he gets the slightest bit of courage to confess himself to Cartman, something bad happens.

The biggest problem he ever encountered with trying to tell Cartman was when he tried telling him next to the lockers but immediately got interrupted by a fight going on between two girls.

The boy duo fight constantly.

Almost non stop to be exact.

But every time they fight Kyle feels something that he never thought he'd feel. Especially for Cartman. The same one who, once again always picks on him.

The biggest question for him was how to tell Cartman the truth...even though he'd probably blow chunks at the thought...

...

Stan Marsh was the last of the four friends to wonder how his future was going to be affected. He really didn't care what happened to him in the future, mainly being that things chance constantly and there's never a straight forward answer to how what the future brought.

He was a relatively popular kid.

Maybe not as popular at Token, but close.

He had his circle of close friends, even including Cartman, and his friends who he never really taken to as strongly as the others. but liked somewhat. He was liked among his peers, nonetheless.

He also had an on and off again girlfriend, Wendy, who he was recently broken up with. This time he really didn't care whether they got back together or not.

Other than minor faults in his life, Stan was the nearest thing to perfect within the four friends.

When not with all of them, he usually sticks to Kyle or Kenny. Rarely ever Cartman.

He had no qualms about his life.

Other than who he would be and what kind of person he'd be in the future. As corny and cheesy as it sounded, he wouldn't mind making a change in the world...or at least South Park.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

...

"God dammit, Cartman, the project's due tomorrow! We need to get it done!"

"Aye! I'm going as fast as I can, hippie!"

"Mrphhprhph."

"What was that, Kenny?"

"MRPHHPRHPH!"

"Take the fucking hood off, Keeenny!"

Kenny yanked his hood down and inhaled deeply. "I said, maybe if the three of you stop fighting like fucking girls then the project would be almost done by now! Jesus Christ!"

"Well if someone hadn't spilled soda all over the fucking poster board then we wouldn't be in this mess. _Cartman_." Stan said, obviously accusing Cartman. Cartman glared at the other fifth grader. "I apologized for that! I even bought you guys a new one!"

"He does have a point, Stan."

"Since when did _you _start siding with him?" Stan asked Kyle froze before coming up with a liable excuse. "I'm not siding with the fat ass!" He retorted earning another, "AYE!" from Cartman. The two boys started bickering to no end causing Stan to come into the picture. The three then went at it with each other; their words nearly incomprehensible to the orange parka wearing boy.

"Hey." Kenny tried to no avail.

"Hey!" He shouted a little louder. The arguing didn't even budge.

"HEY!"

Well...that got their attention.

Kenny sighed heavily in the relief that the arguing had ceased for now. "What the ever living fuck, you guys?" He asked.

"We-"

"No, Stan! I don't want to hear it! This is going to fucking far!"

The other three stared at Kenny with wide eyes.

Kenny continued. "I'm sick of this shit! Every time we do something together at least _one _of you starts something that isn't even related to what we're doing! It's really fucking annoying and it's gotta stop!" After a silent moment of contemplation, Stan breathed out a steady breath. "You know what, guys? Kenny's right."

Kyle slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, he is."

"...Well?"

"_Well_, what?" Cartman asked.

Stan stood frozen to his spot before a look of rage took over his face. "Did you even listen to a word Kenny just said?!" He exclaimed incredulously.

"Look, you guys have your faggot talk. I'm just gonna go back to the project."

"You're a prick, you know that?" Stan tore the pencil from Cartman's hands. Kyle Got in between the two before they could start fighting again. "Guys, Kenny was right. We need to try to stop arguing so much."

Stan glared at Cartman before hastily retrieving his belongings. He went straight for Cartman's front door.

"Stan!" Kyle called out.

"I'm going home." Was Stan's only response. He opened the door when Kyle called out, "What about the project, dude?!"

"I did my part."

The door slammed shut.

Kyle stared distantly at the front door as if waiting for Stan to come back. When he realized that his friend wasn't coming back, and heard Cartman mumble something along the lines of, "fucking bastard", Kyle sighed and collected his things as well.

"I'm going home, you guys."

Cartman flashed him an annoyed glance. "What the fuck, Kahl!"

Kyle shook his head and angrily spun back towards Kenny and Cartman. "YOU can finish the project yourself. It's not like we would've gotten a good grade anyway since we always half-ass these things." He opened the door and without so much as a final glance headed outside and back home.

Kenny sighed once more. "Great."

"We can't finish this thing without the Jew or the hippie! They're the only ones who know what to do!" Cartman whined. "Yeah, I know." Kenny waited a moment before standing. "Well, it's getting let. I'd best head home before...Well, actually I just wanna go home. Night, dude." Once Kenny left, Cartman was left alone with the barley started project and a huge mess to clean up. He glanced around the room and heaved an exhaustive sigh. "God dammit."

* * *

**This story is a test drive for now. This might be OOC but I don't care, I had the urge to put the first part up so I might as well continue. Thanks, guys!**


End file.
